digimonfanonesfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Apunimon y firamon los digimon del fuego
(en la carcel digimon) Guardia poligabumon_jefe jefepolicerburismon (con voz agotada) emos recivido un mensaje de los polidobermon dicen k en la area51 el devimon el digimon k destruia todo sin control y mataba por diversion a conseguido salir de la jaula y an matado a muchos polisgabumon y polisdobermon y a lo pero es k a digievolucionadoen myotismon jefepolicerburismon_keee como¡ es posible mandar a todos los digimon polis de todas las regiones y mandarlos al area 51 poligabumon_pero señor pero kien protejera esta zona jefepolicerburismon_trankilo mandare unos amigos a k protejan la zona poligabumon_si señor haora voy a decirselo a todos los policias cerburismon_si , (pensamineto)= estavez no conseguiras llegar a malomyotismon (mientras en las jaulas) juan_flameantemon han pasado mas de 3 hora cuando van a venir me estoi cabreando flameantemon_pero si solo a pasado 4 minutos juan_:S , bueno da igual estan tardando mucho......... oye dijistes k avian venido mas arrestrados no flameantemon_si estan ayi son esos el de la camisa amarilla con una gorra con la letra s y terriermon s luego hay otros pero esos dos estan muy lejos y estan en nuestra fila de enjaulados no consigo verles juan_.......camisa amarilla con una gorra con la letra s ....he es pablo sin duda heeee pabloooo estamos aki pablo_he¿? si es juan holaa juan k estas haciendo aki te estuvimos buscando por todo cudo desaparecistes por k te fuistes sin decirnos nada . juan_keee dices si fuisteis vosotros k os separaraistes de mi pablo_¬¬ k mentiroso el tio juan_keee me as dicho ven aki y dimelo a la cara si te atreves pablo_claro k iria y te lo repiteria todas las veces k tu kieras pero estamos encerrados juan_llaveras cuando te coja por listo ¿??¿?¿_heee callar k estamos intentando como salir de aki flamemon puedes kemar las cuerdas k te an puesto pero intenta no provocae un incendio vale flamemon_si lo intenrare jose espera fufuuuuuuu(el sonido del fuego)agrrrr son cuerdas muy resistentes pero podre con ellas dame un segundo juan_oye tu kien eres y k estas haciendo aki por k hay humo y notemetas en nuestros problemas jose_soy jose jimenez y si no te callas nos van a descibrir y no podremos escapar y una cosa vosotros como os llamais juan,pablo y digimons_jo k mala leche... jose_¬¬ bueno vale decirme como os llajmais de una vez ¿?¿?_yo phantamon y si no fuera por estas jaulas electricas antifantasmas os cortaria las cabezas a todos con mi hoz jose_:s corre datre prisa flamemon k te des prisaaaaa (agitando a flamemon) flamemon_kiteto k me mareas lla falta poco tranki .......yasta jeje valla cuerdas antifuego de segundamano jeje vueno haora a kemar barrotes (fuuuuu) yasta vamos jose vamos a salvar a los demas jose_si vamos phantamon_hee oye amigo lo de antes solo erea una broma por favor amigo ayudame jose_ni en sueños te voy a ayudar para k para k me cortes la cabeza phantamon_hagggrrrr no solo te cortare la cabeza te cortare en mil pedazos jose_vamos flamemon tu ayuda el del gorro y yo al otro juan_venga sacanos de aki heee a k esperas jose_a k me digas como te llamas flameantemon_se llama juan dauma juan_flameantemon por k se lo dices primero me tenia k pedir perdon jose_hee flameantemon es es increible te pareces un monton a aa flamemon flamemon_ya he sacado a pablo y a terriermon s venga saaacaaaa les a ellos jose_lla me imaginava de k pudiera aviar mas digimon igual k tu flamemon como los koromon pero el tiene difernte color y se llama de difernte forma juan_oyee venga sacanos de aki jose_si voy *puff * (el sonido de la puerta al romperse) flamemon_el asido infectado por el virus oscuro pero me sorprende k no nos atake y destruya todo....... frummmmmmm prummmmmm(un terremoto en la carcel) jose_hee k pasa luego hablamos haora a salir de aki venga vamos (salieron corriendo) pablo_por ayi hay mucha luz creo k es salida juan_si pablo vamos corre jose_asin k se llama pablo juan_deja eso de una vez y corre jose_si voy terriermon s _ haaaa pablo cojeme k me resvalo con tu gorro haaa pablo_ya te tengo trankilo haaaaaa (an salido de la carcel y una humareda se a levantado al salir ) (cof cof cof todos tosiendo del humo) jose_he k a pasado pablo_he esto antes no etava plagado de polisdobermon y polisgabumon ¿?¿¿?¿?¿_haveis roto la jaulas y avesi echo k se derrumbe todo otro¿?¿?_lo vais a pagar con vuetros digitos pablo y jose_valla sitio mas peligroso y k seguridad mas mala juan_kien soy vosotros y k kereis dejarnos empaz no hemos echo nada malo garurumon_yo soy garurumon lobomon_y yo soy lobomon garurumon_avis sido raptados primero por k terriermon a robar flamemon por matar a flamedramon y flameantemon asido por tener el virus oscuro y es muy peligroso segundo por k vosotros aveis sido raptados por acompañarles jose_eso es mentira era flamedramon kien mataba sin motivos y para hacerse mas fuerte pablo_y terriermon s le robaron primero su gorro y el lo a recuperado eso no es robar es recuperar juan_yyyy flameantemon no tiene ningun virus maligno o negro o lo k sea eso lobomon_estas seguro de k no tiene el virus vamos a comprobarlo (conkistador de luz) flameantemon_haaaa juan_hee pero k haces estas loko jose_vamos flamemon flamemon_sii (salamandra bebe) lobomon_(a repelido el atake de flamemon. jajaja estas en un nivel muy bajo flamemon no podras derrotarme flamemon_pues prueva esto (cola de fuego) garurumon_(aliento de zorro) flamemon_haaa eso na vale as atacado por detras pablo_nosotros tambien ayudaremos terriemon s juan tu ayuda a flamentemon parece k esta muy mal de atake k a recivido antes juan_si terriermon s _(mini s) aaaa.. he no le ace ningun efecto tomo esto ( tornado s) he haaaarrr estamos en un nivel muy bajo juan_vamos flamentemon despierta te necesitamon(mientras flamemon y terriermon s estan luchando) juan_heee as abierto los ojos flameante.....haaaaaa como kema tu cuerpo (y juan se alejo a una distancia)mis manos estan ardiendo flameantemon k te pasa jose_(en su mente)heee k le pasa a flamenatemon esta cambiendo de color flameantemon(modo enojado)_haaagr (bebe salamandra) lobomon_increible me a echo un rasguño ,lo savia ese digimon esta infectado por el virus oscuro juan_no no lo esta vamos flameantemon a por ellos jose_heee como es posible su fuerza es increible en cabio flamemon y le a rozado (flameantemon mira a juan y le ataca) flamemon_(cola de fuego)* hacia flameantemon* flameantemon_aaaggrrr aggr (flamemon y flameantemon empezaro a luchar) jose_flameantemon k te pasa no eres el mismo de antes lobomon_ese digimon esta infectado hay k matarle (sable de luz) juan_noooo dejale blackpatamon y goamon_(burbuja de maldad) en todo el ojo k punteria jeje (giro destructor)un golpe en la cabeza pablo_elian as venido y sasha k haeces tu aki elian_claro agun tengo cuentas pendientes con juan sasha_k pasa estava preocupada por vosotros es k si mi no podeis vivir he pablo_si jeje claro..bueno basta de saludos escucharme elian sasha tenemos k intentar entretener a garurumon y a lobomon asta k k jose y juan arreglen el conflicto de flamemon y flmeantemon elian y sasha_siii vamos blackpatamon vamos goamon pablo_ vamoooos terrermon s terriermon s , blackpatamon y goamon_(tornado s) (burbuja de maldad) (doble reves) lobomon_aun k os unai no podrei con nosotros ( conkistador de luz ) garurumon_(aliento de zorro) terriermon s blackpatamon goamon_haaaaaaaa terriermon s_son de nivel campeon sera muy dificil de ganares goamon_si solo fuera uno y no 2 seria mas facil blackpatamon_vamos chicos no hay k rendire *mientras* flamemon_aagg es increible lo rapido y fuerte k es ...flameantemon despierta vamos vence al virus oscuro (salamadrandra bebe) flamenatemon modo enojado_arggg callate yo no estoi infectado (slamandra bebe) *los dos salamadras bebes chocaron y de la fuerza de la explosion los dos digimon fueron expulsado * pablo_he k a pasado como hee terriermon s estas bien terriemon s_lo siento pablo no puedo mas pablo_:tanki lo as echo ,muy bien haora descansa blackpatamon_aaaaaggggrrrrrrr si pudiera digievolucionar les daria una elecion elian_blackpatamon lo as echo genial gaomon_sashaaaa son muy fuertes lo sineto no puedo mas sasha_gaomon lo as echo muy bien *y despues de la explosion* flamemon a caido junto con jose y flameantemon junto a juan juan_flameantemon esta bien ......he un circulo de fuego se puso al rededor de juan y flameantemon juan_k es esto un objeto mas raro *piiiiiiiii*el dispositivo digital esta brillando he ¿una voz del dispositivo? voz estraña_juan este es el ultimo digisprit del fuego a reacionado a vuestro valor haora sereis uno juan_uno dices hee haaaaaaaaaa . juan+flameantemon+digiesprit = digievolucion haaaaa Apunimon los 4 niños elegidos_hee donde esta juan y flameantemon lobomon_heeeee noooooo como es posible como as podido fusionarte con el digiesprit del fuego noooo (conkistador de luz) apunimon_(atk de salamandra ardiente) lobomon_no haaaa como es posible acabas de digievolucionar aunasin nosotros tendraimos k ser superiores haaaaa apunimon_(golpe de salamandra)la verdadera fuerza esta en la amistad y no en la furia lobomon_noooooo haaaaaa * y se convirtio en datos y el digiehuevo de el se fue al comienzo los datos se fueron repartidos entre apunimon terriermon s gaomon y blackpatamon recuperandole de las eridas apunimon se acerco a flamemon y le dijo: apunimon_flamemon dame tu mano y recive el fuego del valor jose_ flamemon no espera no savemos si es juan ho flamenatemon y k esta pasando aki flamemon_dejame jose no me hara nada malo son nuestros amigos verdad jose_pero......es ta bien ten cuidado cuando se dieron la mano el fuego de apunimon rodeo a flamemon y a jose ,,jose se curo de las eridas y flamemon flamemon digievoluciona en firamon http://es.digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Firamon jose_ as digievolucionado :) garurumon_noooooo lobomon (aliento de zo......) haaaaaa firamon_(fira bombas) garurumon_noooo no podras comigo no eres tan fuerte como apunimon solo tienes el 50% de la fuerza del digisprit firamon_esta fuerza es sufuciente para vencerte (rugido ardiente) garurumon_haaa noooooooooo da igual nosotros no somos lo mas fuertes hay otros superiores ha vosotros haaaaa y se convirtio en datos y el digihuevo se fue al comienzo y los datos fueron re partidos entre firamon terriermon s gaomon y blackpatamon firamon_a vuelto a ser flamemon y apunimon_juan y flameantemon jose_flamemon k esta bien flamemon_si .........jose jose:_si flamemon flamemon_he digievolucionado jose_si lo as echo muy bien flamemon *le dio un abrazo* gracias por todo flamemon flamemon_pero si a sido tu valor k lo a echo posible gracias a ti una cosa oye donde esta flameantemon y juan kiero dareles las gracias a ellos tambien jose_hee estannnn ¿comiendo? juan y flameantemon_ñam ñam ñam k fruta tan buena ñam ñam ñam sasha_he como podeis estar comiendo despues de todo lo k a pasado elian_he tu dejame algo k agun me deves una cuenta pendiente sasha_tu tambien elian soy increlibes pablo_toma terriemon s tienes k comer por el esfuerzo k as echo sasha_tu tambien pablo gaomom_sahsa pero yo tambien tengo hambre sasha_grrrrrrr*el estomago de sahsa* mmmmmmm >.< dejarme algo egoistas siempre haceis igual solo pensis en vosotros dejarme algo tragones jose_jajajjajajajaja vamos flamemon o nos kedaresmo sin nada flamemon_si vamos phantamon_heee he salido soy libre libre jajajaja me algro de ser un fantasma jajajajajaja me voy de este lugar adios jajajajja jose_ o_o es pahantamon protejeme flamemon haaaaaaaaa todos_jajajajajajja .............fin del capitulo............... Categoría:Episodios de Fandsubs